Eclipse Lunar
by rosebellahalecullen
Summary: Trata sobre la historia de Renesmee y Jacob...¿que pasara cuando llegue Maria? ¿que pasara si se encuentra con Jasper? ¿cobrara venganza sobre su sobrina?


Capitulo n°1

El reencuentro inesperado

-¡Espera!-le dije a mi tía Alice casi gritando ya que ella me llevaba de tienda tras tienda-no me dejas ver nada, espera que miro algo y luego seguimos, aparte tenemos todo el día para nosotras.

-bueno está bien, pero apresúrate no tenemos todo el día, hay que llegar antes de que tus padres vuelvan y aparte tengo que renovar tu closet…. Ya que mañana iras al instituto….

-¡y veré a Jake!-la interrumpí ya que había atraído ese recuerdo de mi visita. Estaba desesperada por verlo quería abrazar a ese cuerpo cálido, quería sentirme plena ya no soportaba estar lejos de él, estar lejos de mi Jake…

-A si veras a tu can, en fin apresúrate si es que sigues ahí- dijo sacándome de mi burbuja, es que era imposible estar lejos de Jake…aun en los pensamientos.

Estaba todo perfectamente. Todo perfecto, porque estaba con Jake -ya hace unos meses- mis padres lo aceptaban y ya nada me iba a separar de él… nada, bueno si ¡los días de jornada! En la que el se iba y me sentía perdida aunque esta vez solo eran días en los que no los veía pero el dolor a estar lejos de él era igual sean minutos, horas, días, meses era lo mismo sentía como mi vacio se hacía más profundo….

- ¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí? – y me interrumpió devuelta pero esta vez le hice caso, si no me iba aquedar toda la tarde ahí pensando en Jake….

-emmm… si Alice no traigas a Jake devuelta se me mete en la cabeza y puff…adiós a mi concentración- nos reímos y seguimos recorriendo tiendas. Luego de dos horas de recorrer tiendas y obviamente comprarnos todo, nos dirigimos a la mansión, pero la mansión de Seattle, a la que nos mudamos hace unos años porque ya la gente comenzaba a sospechar y bueno nos fuimos a Seattle también porque mama no quería ir muy lejos… por Charlie. Llegamos a la casa y estaba toda la familia…. _toda _ ósea que mis padres llegaron antes que nosotras. Espero que no se enojen conmigo. Pensé para mis adentros dejando todas las bolsas de las compras en el suelo. Luego vendrá alguien a buscarlas.

Emmett estaba con mi tía Rose en la cocina riéndose como locos, seguro que le habrá contado algún chiste, mi tío era muy gracioso. Jasper…. ¿jasper? no estaba seguro que se fue algún lado o solo a su habitación. Mama estaba con Esme y parecía que estaba tejiendo algo, si no me equivoque Esme le estaba enseñando a tejer. Genial las cosas que tienes que hacer para no aburrirte cuando eres vampiro, me reí por lo bajo. Entonces se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y la de Alice que cruzo la puerta chillando de felicidad, en verdad ir de compres era como una bendición para ella.

-Hola cielo- Me saludo mi madre con una sonrisa cálida, para luego fruncir el ceño por que no le salía bien los puntos, me reí era tan gracioso ver a mi madre tejer tenia hilos hasta por las cabeza era un completo desastre.

-Hola mama…..hola abuela- solo las salude a ellas ya que los demás estaban concentrados en otras cosas.

-hola princesa…. ¿Quieres algo de comer?- me pregunto mi abuela con un tono tranquilo. Mientras pensaba en comer comida humana o vampírica. Escuche algo, unos susurros que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-emmm… no abuela gracias- y me aleje de ellas para tratar de encontrar el lugar de donde provenían esos susurros y enseguida me di cuenta de que era mi padre que estaba con Carlisle en su despacho, se ve que algo pasaba, quiero decir _algo pasaba_ porque no se encierran en el despacho para hablar, en nuestra familia no había secretos así que si querían hablar, solo tener una charla, podían hacerla enfrente de nosotros. En fin me dispuse a escuchar usando mi audición vampírica.

-Yo no creo que le hagan….daño…solo….- dijo mi padre con vos preocupada. ¡Qué pasaba!, ¿a quién cree que no le harán daño?

Seguí escuchando, porque mi curiosidad no es para ignorarla, si dicen algo yo tengo que saberlo, saber quien corre peligro. Me concentre devuelta en la conversación

-Edward… solo hay que averiguar, que se traen y saber que quieren de…-¡demonios! ¡Porque no decían quien era!

-Renesmee…..-escuche un susurro. Era mi padre.

_Oh oh de seguro me escucho o no. _Y se trata de mi. No…no quién querría hacerme daño, creo que ya tuve demasiado con los Vulturis.

Solo pronunciar su clan me daba escalofríos. –Hola perrito- saludo mi tío Emmett a ¿Jake? ¿Creí que…?

Salí corriendo a velocidad _no humana _y me senté rápidamente en el sillón de la sala, he hice como si nada, claro que escucharían los descontrolados ritmos de mi corazón pero qué más da.

-Nessie… - escuche una voz completamente perfecta y un olor que me volvía loca y hacia acelerar mi corazón. Más de lo que ya estaba-¿Nessie te encuentras bien?- pregunto la misma vos haciendo que me estremezca. Genial, mi estado de agitación lo hizo preocupar.

-¡Jake! ¡Jake!...-lo único que hice fue abrazarlo con fuerza y sentir su cuerpo cálido junto al mío, el se sorprendió pero hiso lo mismo, me abrazo con mucha fuerza. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, había olvidado que teníamos compañía, aunque solo era un abrazo. Pero fue suficiente como para avergonzarme. El solo sonreía con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo, en ese momento no pude dejar de mirarlo y abrazarlo. La familia lo saludo con un simple gesto me miraban sorprendidos por mi reacción. Es que me sentía feliz estaba aquí conmigo. Y no permitiría que se vuelva a ir. Luego de muchos abrazos y miradas tome su mano y me dirigí a mi habitación, recordé que la conversación de mi padre y Carlisle…pero me encargaría de eso después, ahora lo importante era Jacob.

-Las jornadas ya están comenzando a molestarme.- fue todo lo que pude decir al entrar a mi habitación. Era muy hermoso, podía estar mirándolo por horas y sin decir nada, nada de nada.

El me sonreí. Ahora se encontraba relajado, allí abajo hay muchos motivos por los que tensarse, como un padre y unos tíos sobreprotectores –Te hecho demasiado de menos.

-No te imaginas lo tormentoso que es estar con Seth y Leah, eso es suficiente como para extrañarte.- Soltó. Y yo solté mi mano derecha, para darme un golecito amistoso. Sonreía, me miraba con dulzura, y yo a él. No tenía nada para decir solo quería mirarlo sentir su rostro cerca del mío- Ness…

-dime.

-Ness- Murmuro acercándose a mí. Demasiado cerca. Serian las palabras de mi tío Emmett.

-Jake… solo "_Bésame_"- la palaba bésame se la dije con mi don no quería que escucharan mis suplicas, bueno aunque Edward ya las habrá escuchado pero no importa sabía que no tendría privacidad departe de él.

-ok, ya lo dijiste tu- acerco mas nuestros rostro haciendo que quedaran a pocos centímetros, que nuestras narices se chocaran y que nuestros labios rozaran pero antes de que me besara…me aleje recordando que supuestamente el vendría mañana, la duda me alejo de él, quería que me besara pero tenía que preguntárselo, pero no resistí el me miro con sorpresa y rápidamente me acerque de nuevo, apoye mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso suave y tierno pero luego comenzamos amóbelos sincronizada mente y se fue transformando en un beso apasionado y lleno de necesidad, con desesperación, el me embolia en sus brazos, y yo con los míos en su cuello, pasaron unos minutos y nos separamos…solo por falta de aire. El me miraba, yo sonreía algo avergonzada pero aun así lo miraba.

-De verdad extrañe esto-nos reímos- no te irás verdad… digo no soportaría no verte por 5 días mas- lo dije preocupada no quería que se vaya lo quería aquí conmigo. Y si eran 5 días, pero para mí eran 5 días que parecían años.

-Ness no te preocupes no me iré, solo fue jornada ya hace mucho que no salía de jornada es que me la paso contigo, es que es difícil salir de tus brazos- dijo riéndose- y bueno tenía que…. Asegurarme de que el pueblo este bien- si tenía razón era muy egoísta solo lo quería para mi, y no me di cuenta que el alfa de una manada tiene que estar y cuidar de ella.

-si tienes razón, te quería para mí que no me di cuenta de que el pueblo podría estar sufriendo una catástrofe mientras yo te tenia aquí en mis brazos- dije como un especie de chiste él se rio conmigo- pero ¿está todo bien? ¿No?- cuando le hice esa pregunta, se tenso, sabía que pasaba algo, lo conocía perfectamente. Espere a que contestara.

-si todo está bien… - ja ja Jacob Black a mi no me puedes mentir.

-si claro hagamos de cuenta que te creo… ahora dime… mañana cuando salga del instituto ¿podemos ir a la Push?- me estaba preocupando, si pasaba algo en Forks no me dejaría ir, y le raramente, nunca tenía problemas para llevarme.

-Emmm mañana empiezas el instituto, como no me contaste te he llamado…-¡demonios! Odiaba que me ocultaran las cosas, el lo sabía. Y odiaba más que se haga el tonto

-Jacob no me respondiste.

-y tu tampoco- me di vuelta y me cruce de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Ness no pasa nada, claro que puedes venir a la Push…- dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme, pero lo esquive y me levante rápidamente y nuevamente me puse en frente del.

-Jake ¿por qué no me dices la verdad?, se que para algo, hoy antes de que vinieras escuche a mi padre y mi abuelo hablando de algo que noce querían hacerle daños a alguien- su cuerpo se tenso mas y comenzó a mirar a todos lados para que sus ojos no delataran la verdad, lo agarre con mis manos lo atraje hacia mí y le dije- Jake confía en mí, solo quiero saber que pasa estas preocupándome y sabes que si no me dices lo averiguare yo misma- ahora tenía mis manos acunando su rostro estaba hablándole lo más seria y sincera posible.

-Ness no me hagas esto sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando te pones así y es muy obvio que confió en ti solo no quiero preocuparte - dijo mirándome yo lo miraba para que me dijera la verdad me estaba por poner histérica.

-¿me dirás? – dije con tono inocente.

-Ness… te lo diré- le sonreí lo había conseguido- pero- mi sonrisa se borro cuando dijo _pero_- el domingo, quiero que esta semana la pasemos bien sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo…-, lo mire tratando de conseguir que me lo dijera, pero me rendí, el no cambiara de opinión era muy terco y si seguía terminaríamos discutiendo y no disfrutaríamos de esta semana juntos.

-está bien, pero el domingo me lo cuentas…- el sonrió de satisfacción y me dio un beso breve en los labios.- ahora dime…

-¿sí?- dijo algo preocupado, seguro pensaría que la seguiría.

-¿no me habías dicho que venias mañana?- su cara se alivio- pensé que vendrías mañana, si hubiese sabido me hubiese producido- nos reímos durante unos segundos.

-te ves hermosa no hace falta que te produzcas, aunque me gustaría verlo- Rio- si se lo que te dije pero no aguante mas, le pregunte a Sam si podía seguir sin mí, en asintió y me vine, espero no haber interrumpido nada- dijo en susurros.

-emmm no claro que no interrumpes nada, bueno siendo sincera si interrumpes… mi concentración- dije acercándome para besarlo- pero me alegra mucho que estés aquí ya no soportaba tu ausencia- me acerque más y lo bese estuvimos besándonos durante 10 minutos. ¡Renesmee estás en tu habitación tus padre lo escuchan!…más bien tu padre lo escuchara, escuchara como me pongo con cada beso que me da Jake.

Luego nos acostamos en mi cama, podría decir que era_ nuestra cama_ porque Jake duerme conmigo desde que era pequeña, bueno en realidad desde que deje de usar la cuna. Me recosté en su pecho el me rodeaba con sus brazos me sentía tan cómoda. Está cansada pero igual me quede despierta por Jake quería pasar el mayor tiempo de mi día con él.

-Ness tiene que dormir mañana tienes instituto… por cierto no me contaste sobre eso, pero ya es tarde así que duerme y mañana me cuentas todo… descansa amor.- me quede mirándolo como tonta ni siquiera escuche lo que me dijo- tienes que dormir, mañana hablaremos.

_-"Esta bien mañana, pero me prometes que mañana estarás aquí al despertar"-_ se lo dije atreves de mi don y sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Claro te lo prometo seré lo primero que veas al despertar- dijo y luego me beso en la frente- te amo… pero ahora duerme.

-Te amo Jake.

Luego me acurruque y me quede dormida en sus brazos. Bueno en cuanto logre no pensar que tenia a Jake en mi cama.


End file.
